My Secret Romance With Troy Bolton
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**I miss you too but, no Troy you have to stay there just because I'm afraid of a little thunderstorm does not mean you leave your dorm room and drive across town to be with me. You'll make Anthony suspicious," says Gabriella**_

_**Now you must be wondering who Troy is. Who Anthony is and why he would be suspicious. And who Gabriella is.**_

_**You may even be wondering how they are connect, how this story began and how the characters got entwined in each other's lives.**_

_**Well all you questions will be answered.**_

_**Anthony James Montez- 21- born is 1991 to Maria and Greg Montez 2 years later Gabriella is born in 1993 and is now 18.**_

_**Of course that means they are brother and sister. But how does there story evolve from there.**_

_**Obviously Anthony or Tony as his friends call him was super excited to be getting a new baby sister. He was going to protect her and be the best big brother ever.**_

_**Things changed when they got older except the protecting part especially when their dad was diagnosed with stage 4 Metastatic Melanoma with mets on his liver, brain and skin. He had surgery, he had chemo and he had radiation but he didn't survive.**_

_**This was when Anthony was 11 and Gabriella was 9. Their mother was heartbroken as well and various aunties, uncles, friends came to take the children out and to sit with their mother as she grieved for the love of her life.**_

_**When both children had been at pre-k is their different points of life they had both meet their long life friends. In Anthony's case it was Troy Bolton and in Gabriella's it was Taylor McKessie.**_

_**However just after their dad died Troy moved away and didn't come back till freshman year in high school.**_

_**Whenever Gabriella was out somewhere at an out of school club or a school club, Anthony had his friends round from high school.**_

_**However when Gabriella reached high school that changed because Gabriella stopped going to so many after school out of school clubs and was home much more often and is when Troy first meet Gabriella.**_

_**It was an ordinary Monday. Gabriella was 1 month into high school life and was on her way home. Taylor had just left her at her road and Gabriella had walked the 2 more blocks to her house alone with her thoughts.**_

_**When she had entered her house she was meant be noise- a lot of noise, teenage boy noise coming from the lounge. However when she looked into the lounge, instead of seeing 5 boys like she thought, there were only 2 boys in there. Of course they were playing on the play station.**_

_**And that's when she saw him, dressed in a white t-shirt with a blue and white chequered shirt open over the top and short sleeves revealing his gorgeous, tanned muscular arms and black skinny jeans that accentuated his butt and legs - he was defiantly the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. And speaking of eyes his were the colour of the ocean a tranquil cerulean colour that she could drown in.**_

_**That was just the beginning of this guy. He had chestnut coloured hair that was styled as if he had just got out of bed, slightly tousled but looked extremely sexy.**_

_**She slid out of the room before she was clocked by either of the guys and headed to her room to work on her homework and work her mind of the mysterious good looking guy downstairs.**_

"_**Troy," calls Mrs Montez from the kitchen "Are you staying for dinner?"**_

_**Troy goes though to the kitchen "If it's not too much trouble," he says**_

"_**You're no trouble at all," smiles Mrs Montez**_

"_**Then I'd love to," says Troy "Need any help?" he asks**_

"_**Sure you can help Gabriella make the salad when she appears," says Mrs Montez**_

"_**Gabriella?" questions Troy**_

"_**Yes my youngest," smiles Mrs Montez "GABRIELLA," she calls**_

"_**Coming mum," says a voice**_

_**And then footsteps can be heard on the stairs and a young girl comes bounding into the kitchen stopping dead when she sees the back of Troy with an apron around his waist cutting lettuce.**_

"_**Help Troy with the salad," says her mum**_

_**Gabriella dons a apron and gets to work, avoiding eye contact with the boy who is plaguing her mind even though she barely knows him.**_

"_**I'm Troy," he offers**_

"_**Gabriella," she mutters**_

"_**Gabriella," her mother scolds**_

"_**It's ok," says Troy "You shy?" he asks Gabriella in a soft voice**_

_**She nods and they go back to work in silence. Troy respecting Gabriella's shyness and Gabriella daring not to say anything in case she says something stupid.**_

_**40 minutes later the 4 of them are sat down round the table and plates of steaming lasagne, garlic bread and side salads.**_

_**So that is how they meet but I bet you wondering how they got to point at the beginning of this chapter with I miss you and not making Anthony suspicious. You now know how they connect to each other. How the story began but you don't know how there lives entwine with each other or how Troy and Gabriella start a story of their own and that well that is all to come.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Little note: I'm changing font for flashbacks/past events these will be in italic and un-bold. Present events will be in bold and italics.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_The next instance Gabriella meet Troy was during similar circumstances to when she first met him but this time he was alone in the kitchen._

_She began to back out of the kitchen before he noticed her but…_

"_I don't bite you know," he says grinning_

"_I was just looking for my mum. I was wondering what is going to be for tea," she says nervously_

"_She's working late and chicken tortellini," says Troy "Wanna help?" he asks_

"_Where's my brother?" asks Gabriella_

"_Somewhere in the shower I think," says Troy "Why?" he adds_

"_Just wondering," says Gabriella "And yeah I'd like to help," she smiles slipping on the other apron._

"_Do you want to help make the pasta and filling or do you want to do the salad?" asks Troy  
>"Well it seems as though you've got a handle on the pasta so I'll just do the salad," says Gabriella<em>

_Troy nods and they work silently side by side until Anthony comes in._

"_How's it looking?" asks Anthony_

"_Fine, about 20 minutes," says Troy_

"_You could help," says Gabriella_

"_I don't cook," says Anthony_

"_By laying the table," she says_

_****_

_**The storm is howling around her, she pulls the covers up to her neck because just the sound makes her feel cold. She tries to get into the world of Edward and Bella but she just can't.**_

_**And then she hears a soft knock at the door.**_

_**She wanders down wondering who is calling at this time and in these conditions. She knows who she hopes it is and when she opens the door she is surprised but pleased to discover she was right.**_

_**She throws her arms around Troy and pulls him out of the wet and windy weather and into the heat of her home. After Troy has shed his wet outer clothing, the couple go to Gabriella's bedroom where Troy strips down to his boxers and snuggles up besides Gabriella in her cosy, toasty bed.  
>"I told you not to come," says Gabriella hitting Troy on the chest playfully.<strong>_

"_**Yeah well when do I ever do what you tell me," grins Troy**_

"_**I'm glad you came," she whispers drowsily**_

_**With her boyfriend there to protect her the storm is long forgotten as the pair drift into a blissful sleep.**_

_**A shrill beeping awakens them the next morning and Troy rolls over to silence the offending alarm. Pleased he doesn't have a class until 11 Troy is able to lay in the comfort of Gabriella's bed while she gets ready for school so as to be in time for homeroom. He watches as Gabriella rushes round the room putting together an outfit before rushing into the bathroom to wash and dress.**_

_**Precisely 10 minutes later she is ready and Troy quickly dons his clothes so the pair can go downstairs and have a leisurely breakfast before heading out of the door at 7.45 am so that Gabriella is on time. With a quick peck goodbye at the gate Gabriella runs into school with a smile on her face while Troy drives away with one on his.**_

_**As Troy enters his flat 15 minutes later the smile is still there.**_

"_**You didn't come back last night," says a voice**_

_**Troy turns to see his long life friend and flat mate Anthony Bolton also known as his secret girlfriend's brother. That was the reason they were secret, Anthony had never actually said the words don't go out with my sister, it was just like an unspoken rule between the two of them. Though Anthony had caught Troy staring at Gabriella once at a party and said "Eyes of my sister dude,".**_

"_**Nope," replies Troy**_

"_**Had fun?" Anthony asks**_

"_**Yes," replies Troy heading to his room to shower in hope it would wake him up.**_

_****_

"_**So who was the hunk?" asks Maise**_

"_**Anthony popped round last night his friend came too that was him," says Gabriella**_

"_**You kiss all your brother's friends?" asks Macy**_

"_**No just the one's who are my boyfriend's," says Gabriella**_

"_**You have got a catch," giggles Mia**_

"_**Yeah he sure is something," agrees Abbie**_

"_**Hands off," says Gabriella**_

"_**Hands off what?" asks Taylor coming up to the girls**_

"_**Troy," smiles Gabriella**_

"_**Aww the boyfriend stayed over," smiles Taylor**_

"_**And your brother was there?" asks Maise  
>"No just Troy," smiles Gabriella<strong>_

_**Mia raises an eyebrow.  
>"And it wasn't like that Miss Mia Michaels get your mind out of the gutter," says Gabriella<strong>_

"_**Me in the gutter," says Mia innocently**_

_**The 6 bursts into laughter and head to homeroom.**_

_**Gabriella and Taylor met Maise, Macy, Mia in junior year when the 3 sisters-no identical triplets- moved to Albuquerque. The 3 had moved from Michigan and loved every minute of their new life at East High. Mia had brown hair, Macy blonde and Maise red. Their personalities were just as different from their hair. Maise is the smart one, Macy is the outgoing and humorous one and Mia is the boy magnet. All three girls were graced with good looks but the guys flock around Mia like flies to honey.**_

_**Abbie joined the 5 at the beginning of senior year from Boston. Blonde, studious and outgoing she was a mixture of all them and bonded instantly with the group.**_

_**However Taylor was the first to find out about Troy and the others were none the wiser until now.**_

_****_

_Though out the next 3 years Troy and Gabriella had a lot of meetings some alone some with friends some with family and by summer before Gabriella's senior year Troy's freshman year they both harboured deep and strong feelings for each other._

_****_

"_**So why won't you tell me about her?" asks Anthony leaning in Troy's bedroom door.**_

"_**Early days mate," replies Troy  
>"You've been saying that for 9 months," says Anthony "You've been seeing this chick for 6 months since summer it is now March. You never have a relationship this long," says Anthony<strong>_

"_**Yeah well this girl is special. I think she might be the one which is why I don't want her meeting you and you being a bonehead and screwing it all up," says Troy pulling out his phone as it starts ringing.**_

"_**Hey babe," he says**_

"_**Oh it's the lady," smirks Anthony leaving Troy's room.**_

"_**Hey," giggles Gabriella**_

"_**Someone's in a good mood," smiles Troy**_

"_**Someone's talking to her boyfriend. I told the girls," she says**_

"_**Abbie and the three M's," says Troy**_

"_**Yeah they saw us this morning," says Gabriella**_

"_**That's fine," says Troy**_

"_**Now only one person left and it's all on you," says Gabriella "We can't keep it a secret from Anthony forever," she adds**_

"_**I know, I know I just don't know what he'd say," says Troy**_

"_**There's only one way to find out," says Gabriella**_

"_**I know," says Troy**_

"_**Ok, ok don't get touché," says Gabriella**_

"_**I love you, you know that," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella smiles "I love you too,"**_

_**There's silence on each end for a while until Troy's hears the bell sound from Gabriella's end.**_

"_**Sounds like you've gotta go," he says**_

"_**Yeah," says Gabriella**_

"_**1 year and we'll tell him," says Troy**_

"_**Tell him Troy I love you and all and I know I don't see my brother that often but I don't want to keep this from him," she says**_

"_**I know love you too," he says**_

"_**Love you," says Gabriella**_

_**And the pair hang up.**_

"_**Love you! How serious is this?" asks Abbie excitedly**_

"_**9 months serious," says Gabriella**_

"_**9 months!" exclaim Abbie, Mia, Maise and Macy**_

"_**Yup," smiles Gabriella**_

"_**And saying I love you?" asks Abbie**_

"_**In the last 5 minutes," says Gabriella**_

"_**He said he loves you," says Taylor**_

"_**Yeah but he doesn't want to tell Anthony for another 3 months," says Gabriella**_

"_**Your brother doesn't know you're dating his best friend," says Abbie**_

"_**Troy's scared off him," says Gabriella**_

"_**Understandable, you're his little sister and Troy's an older guy who Anthony knows what he used to be like," says Abbie**_

_**Gabriella nods "I know but Anthony has never said anything to Troy about me," she says**_

"_**There any parties at U of A tonight?" asks Taylor**_

"_**Why you wanna see Chad?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Yes of course," says Taylor**_

"_**I don't know you ask Chad cuz if I ask Troy he will forbade me from going," says Gabriella**_

"_**Why?" asks Abbie**_

"_**Cuz he'll be there with Anthony and he won't be able to protect me from sleazebags," says Gabriella**_

"_**Let's go," says Mia**_

"_**Anthony and Troy would kill me," says Gabriella**_

"_**Don't let them see you then," says Mia**_

"_**Yeah they don't control me life," says Gabriella**_

"_**Guess we're all going to a college party tonight then," says Maise**_

_**Abbie, Mia, Gabriella, Taylor and Macy nod.**_

_****_

_Gabriella's sweet sixteen. Yeah she was going to be sixteen big whoop. She didn't feel any different and she definitely didn't feel sweet. You've all heard the saying sweet sixteen and never been kissed. Well that saying is exactly why Gabriella was sat on the stairs at her own party being miserable. Taylor kept coming over to tell her to get up and dance and it would happen when it happened._

_In one instance when Taylor said these Troy happened to be walking past and overhear, so when Taylor vacated her spot next to Gabriella he filled it._

"_Hey Happy Birthday," he smiles_

"_Doesn't feel very happy," mutters Gabriella  
>"Huh," says Troy<em>

"_I mean thanks," she says_

"_Why isn't it happy?" asks Troy_

"_You don't want to hear a stupid school girl's problems," says Gabriella_

"_I'm a school boy come on tell me," says Troy_

"_You know the saying sweet sixteen and never been kissed," says Gabriella_

"_Yeah it's bullshit," says Troy  
>"Yeah to everyone who reaches sixteen and has been kissed but for those who haven't it still makes us feel bad," says Gabriella<em>

"_Do you want to dance?" asks Troy_

"_No I want to be kissed," says Gabriella_

"_Gabriella for a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss. Trust me, you don't want to. Cause when you find that right person for a first kiss, it's everything," explains Troy _**(I don't own Grey's Anatomy)**

"_Is that how you felt with your first kiss?" asks Gabriella_

"_No that's how you should feel. I was 14 when I had mine with my friends and they where all mocking me cuz they had, had there first kiss and I hadn't so I grabbed the first girl that walked down the hall and kissed her. Unlucky for me she had a boyfriend so I got decked," says Troy_

"_Have you ever found a kiss that made you feel how you just describe?" asks Gabriella_

"_No," says Troy_

_Gabriella sighs._

"_Gabriella," says Troy_

"_Hmmm," says Gabriella looking up at Troy_

_Ever so slowly Troy reaches up to gently cup Gabriella's face in his hands and she freezes up._

"_Relax," he whispers moving a hand to stroke her hair, she leans into his touch._

_He leans down and brushes his lips across hers.  
>Then he pulls back.<em>

_She smiles "Wow,"_

_Troy leans his forehead against Gabriella's. "Wow is an understatement I think I just found that kiss," he whispers before leaning in to kiss her again._

_****_

_**Gabriella is drawn from her thoughts when a unfamiliar voice whispers in her ear.**_

"_**Dance with me,"**_

_**Gabriella backs away slightly only to find herself backed into a wall.**_

"_**Dance with me," the drunken guy slurs again.**_

_**Gabriella looks around for her friends to find them dancing with guys across the room. Her eyes frantically search the room until they lock with cobalt one's across the room.**_

_**T's POV**_

_**He can feel eyes on him and as he looks up he looks past the eyes of the blonde girl trying to chat him up and into some scared brown eyes across the room. As he looks at the girl who eyes have drawn him in. He realizes it is Gabriella.**_

"_**Dude what is your sister doing here?" asks Troy turning to Anthony to realize he has disappeared.**_

_**He shrugs and makes his way across the room to get Gabriella away from that guys clutches.**_

_**No one's POV**_

"_**I have a boyfriend," says Gabriella nervously**_

"_**Why would he have left a pretty girl like you alone?" asks the guy**_

"_**He went to the bathroom and I don't want to dance with you," says Gabriela**_

_**The guy grips her wrist and leers in her face.**_

"_**Dance with me," he shouts**_

_**Gabriella brings her knee up and knees him right where the sun don't shine.**_

_**The guy falls to the floor and Gabriella runs out of the house, Troy takes off after her.**_

"_**Gabriella," he calls**_

_**Gabriella turns round and runs into his arms.**__**  
><strong>__**"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" asks Troy**_

"_**I'm fine just a little shaken but I'd like to go home," says Gabriella**_

"_**Ok I'll drive you," says Troy**_

"_**No I mean to yours," says Gabriella**_

_**Troy nods not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone feeling as vulnerable as she is.**_

"_**Well I suggest we walk there now. You can don a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt and we can snuggle up in my bed and watch a movie. I just got eat, pray love just for you," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella snuggles under his arm and then pulls back.**_

"_**The girls," she gasps**_

"_**I'd rather they weren't there," Troy says**__**  
><strong>__**"No I mean I left without letting them know I was going," says Gabriella**_

"_**Send them a text it's understandable why you left," says Troy wrapping his arm around Gabriella shoulders and pulling her close.**_

"_**Aren't you cold in that?" asks Troy referring to the black cocktail dress Gabriella is wearing.**_

"_**Do you like it?" asks Gabriella smiling, one eyebrow raised**_

"_**Yes I do... a lot," says Troy**_

"_**I'm fine," says Gabriella still blushing from Troy's response**_

_**A gentle breeze picks up making Gabriella shiver and huddle closer to Troy who wraps his arms tighter around her shoulders and rest his chin on top her head.**_

_**Gabriella presses herself closer to Troy and then stumbles over something left on the floor.**_

"_**Come on," says Troy taking her in his arms and swinging her onto his back before breaking into a run.**_

_**Gabriella locks her arms around Troy's middle and shoulders giggling as she does.**_

_**Then as Troy and Gabriella are snuggled up watching Eat, Pray, Love Troy gets a text.**_

_**You seen Gabriella**_

_**A**_

_**Yeah she at flat with me**_

_**T**_

_**Right, look after her.**_

_**I'm not coming back tonight**_

_**A**_

_**Will do**_

_**T**_

"_**Who was that?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Anthony," smiles Troy**_

"_**Is he coming back?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Nope," says Troy grinning**_

"_**Why are you grinning?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Cuz it means I can spend a night with you without looking over my shoulder to see if Anthony is watching," says Troy pressing a kiss to Gabriella's temple before settling down to finish the movie.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Gabriella wakes up in the morning to the feeling someone is watching her and she looks up to see a pair of blue eyes trained on her.**_

"_**Morning," whispers Troy**_

"_**Morning," whispers Gabriella "Anthony not back yet?" she asks**_

_**Troy shakes his head.**_

"_**I have to tell you something," he says**_

"_**Hmm," says Gabriella looking up at him**_

"_**Nothing bad," says Troy "I've cleared out one my drawers because I would like you to have some of your things here for when you stay over," says Troy**_

"_**Well then I want you to leave some things at my house for when you stay over," says Gabriella**_

"_**Definitely," says Troy leaning down to capture Gabriella's lips with his.**_

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella was in Paris surround by cute boys, the Eiffel tower and glorious views and no one else. No friends, no parents, and no body she knew.<em>

_Why you ask would her parents let her go so far away without anyone and when she was only 17. Why? Because they knew she could handle it. They also knew Troy was there somewhere on a cooking course and if they got to worried they could get him to scope her out and see she was ok._

_On one particular day Gabriella slept in, forgot phone home and misplaced her money, in her hotel room._

_This got her worried especially when she went down for breakfast with her bag and went back to her room to realize she had locked herself out._

_She spoke to reception and got no where until_

"_Gabriella is that you?" asks a voice_

_Gabriella turns round._

"_Troy," says Gabriella_

"_You ok?" asks Troy_

"_I got locked out of my room but they don't understand me," says Gabriella_

_Within minutes Troy as spoken to the receptionist and gotten Gabriella back into her room._

"_So what you going to do today?" asks Troy_

"_I was going to go up the Eiffel tower but I've misplaced my money so I can't," says Gabriella_

"_Is it in a purse?" asks Troy_

_Gabriella nods._

"_Is it that one on your night stand?" he asks_

_Gabriella turns to look and puts her head in her hands nodding embarrassedly._

"_So how'd you get your folks to let you out here on your own?" asks Troy_

"_I don't know I think you had something do with it," says Gabriella sitting on her bed_

"_Me?" asks Troy_

"_You being here," says Gabriella "My parents know you are here and they can phone you if they get worried," she says_

_Troy's phone starts ringing.  
>"Right on cue," says Troy<em>

"_My parents?" asks Gabriella_

_Troy nods and hands her the phone_

"_Mum I'm so sorry I overslept," says Gabriella_

_Troy listens to Gabriella tell her parents about her pervious day and what she is planning to do that day._

"_So want me to take you up the Eiffel tower?" asks Troy  
>Gabriella nods.<em>

"_Come on then," says Troy holding out a hand._

_And Gabriella takes his hand._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Whatcha think about?" asks Troy<strong>_

"_**Paris," replies Gabriella**_

"_**I liked Paris," says Troy**_

"_**Hope it's for the reason I think it is," says Gabriella**_

"_**Of course it is," says Troy**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my it's breathtaking," says Gabriella<em>

_Troy had taken Gabriella all over Pairs and taken her to the Eiffel tower last, precisely at sunset._

_The view was spectacular the sky was painted like a canvas splashed with gold, red and purple swirling together._

_As Gabriella stood there her mouth slightly agape, she could feels Troy's eyes on her but she didn't turn round until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel a broad chest behind her as she lent back._

_She turns round to meet a view of cerulean eyes that she starts to fall into until a pair of luscious lips captures hers._

_The moment is spoiled after the kiss ends with Gabriella spluttering what, why, when, where, how's._

"_What I just kissed you. Why I like you. When just now. Where the Eiffel Tower. How I think that's obvious," says Troy_

"_Anthony," says Gabriella  
>"Is not here and he doesn't have to know," says Troy<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please<strong>_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**If your parents aren't home tonight why are you staying there?" asks Troy**_

_**Gabriella sighs as she lies on her bed, phone pressed against her ear.**_

"_**Because I want to Troy," explains Gabriella**_

"_**Did I do something to upset you?" asks Troy**_

"_**Do you have to ask that?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**I'm going to tell him," says Troy**_

"_**You said that 3 months ago when it was our 9 month anniversary. We have now been together for a year Troy you said you'd tell him and you haven't. I'm sorry I can't live like this, I can't lie to him he's my brother," says Gabriella**_

"_**What do you mean you're sorry?" asks Troy**_

"_**I'm sorry Troy I can't do this anymore I love you," says Gabriella**_

"_**No Brie please," says Troy**_

**_"I'm sorry," says Gabriella hanging up_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The rest of the summer passes in a haze for the pair. Troy moping around his house near U of A and Gabriella moping around her house and preparing for the tormentive life living with Troy and Anthony at U of A.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She is in for a shock when she enters the house the week before term starts and finds Troy on the sofa with a giggling blonde girl.<strong>_

"_**Well I don't blame him for moving on he wasn't 100% committed anyway," thinks Gabriella** **before running up to her room and sobbing into her pillow like she had for the past 3 weeks.**_

_**As soon as Troy saw her later he realized the break up had made Gabriella seriously ill. She looked thinner, like she hadn't been eating. She looked extremely tired and had faint black circles around her eyes and her wardrobe she dress in sweats or jogging bottoms, any t-shirt and a loose fitting zipped jumper.**_

_**Troy took a step towards Gabriella bedroom to speak to her but then decided against it and turned to go to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.**_

_**Gabriella could smell the rich fragrances coming up from the kitchen inviting her down. Barbeque, melted cheese, chicken and pasta. **_

_**But it would be Troy cooking and she wasn't being in a room alone with him or eating any of his food.**_

_**So she slipped her shoes on her feet and her bag over her head and proceeded to exit the house without sound.**_

"_**You not staying for dinner Gabriella?" asks Troy**_

"_**I'm going out with girls before they leave town," replies Gabriella**_

"_**Ah Taylor, the 2 A's and the three M's," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods and leaves for her destination.**_

_**She was going out with Abbie, Aimee, Taylor, Mia, Maise and Macy. They were going bowling and maybe getting a bite to eat while there but she could say she ate at home.**_

_**She acted around them, they didn't know her and Troy had broken up. She smiled, she laughed, she played along but it was all a facade.**_

_**Gabriella smiled as she entered the bowling alley which was just a short walk from the house. Her friends weren't here yet so she'd just sit down for a drink in the bar. But one drink turned into two and then her friends came. But she kept ordering and soon she was in a state.**_

"_**We need to phone Troy," says Taylor pulling out her phone**_

"_**She just got a strike, she can't even walk in a straight line let alone have good hand eye co-ordination and she got a strike. I can't do that when I'm sober," says Aimee**_

"_**Hey Troy it's Taylor," says Taylor  
>"Hey is everything ok?" asks Troy with a confused tone in his voice<strong>_

"_**Gabriella is completely of her head," says Taylor "Do you think you could come get her?" she asks**_

"_**Why me?" asks Troy "Why not Anthony?" he asks  
>"Obvious you're her boyfriend," laughs Taylor<strong>_

"_**She hasn't told you," says Troy**_

"_**No what?" asks Taylor**_

"_**She broke up with me 3 weeks ago," says Troy**_

"_**Oh," says Taylor**_

"_**But I'll still come get her," says Troy "Bowling alley right?" he asks  
>"Yes," says Taylor<strong>_

_**Troy hangs up.**_

"_**Get who?" asks Anthony as Troy walks back into the living room**_

"_**That was Taylor Gabriella's friend. Gabriella is completely off her head," says Troy**_

"_**Gabriella," says Anthony not believing it**_

"_**Yes she's drunk you coming," says Troy**_

_**Anthony nods.**_

_**As they walk down to the bowling alley.**_

"_**How did Taylor get your number?" asks Anthony**_

"_**Must have found it in Gabriella's phone," says Troy**_

_**They enter the car park of the bowling alley and walk over to the 7 girls.**_

"_**Sorry she ruined your night," says Anthony taking his sister off the girls**_

"_**She got a strike she was drunk and she got 5 strikes in a row and won," says Aimee**_

_**The boys carry Gabriella home listening to her mindless drunken chatter.**_

_**Though a few of phrases stuck in Anthony's head **"Your hot Troy," "I really like you," "I love you Troy do you love me."_

_**They placed her in her bed, taking her shoes off and leaving an aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand.**_

"_**It's really hit her hard," thinks Troy**_

"_**She's not well man," says Troy**_

"_**She's just drunk," says Anthony**_

"_**She looks like she's lost a lot of weight and she looks extremely tired," says Troy "With you mum away so much it's up to you to look out for her now," he adds**_

"_**Those comments she made," says Anthony**_

"_**She was drunk man I'm not thinking to much about them," says Troy**_

"_**She's my little sister, do not take advantage of her or get with her. She's not to be screwed around cuz I won't hesitate to hurt you," says Anthony**_

_**There it was the warning.**_

_**As Troy went up to bed he popped his head round the door to see if Gabriella was ok to hear retching coming from the en suite bathroom.**_

_**He went in and sat down next to her wordlessly and started to stroke her back. And when she was done he sat there with her until she fell into a deep slumber. And when that happened he scooped her up and laid her down in bed it was all going smoothly until she subconsciously hooked her fingers into his t-shirt and pulling him down next to him.**_

_**He placed his cell on the nightstand and lay down with her until her grip left his shirt and even then he couldn't leave her but there was the warning so he got up. As he moved of the bed and grabbed his cell, he noticed her top had ridden up exposing the ribs that were sticking out under her skin.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The tank top clung to her curves, she wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny she was cuddly," thought Troy as he watched his girlfriend play basketball against her brother<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She's so ill," thinks Troy "But will she let me help her," he thinks<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning Gabriella woke up her head was pounding, her mouth was dry. She also had the beginnings of a cold.<strong>_

_**A knock sounded from her open door and she groaned as the sound echoed in her head.**_

"_**How ya feeling?" asks Troy**_

"_**Awful what the hell happened last night?" asks Gabriella**_

_**You went bowling and came back smashed," says Troy  
>"I know that. How'd I get back?" asks Gabriella<strong>_

"_**Taylor phoned," says Troy flopping onto the bed next to her "Apparently you never told the girls you dumped me," Troy says**_

"_**I haven't seen them," says Gabriella "I didn't do anything stupid last night did I?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**You talked Anthony and I walked up for you. You said I was hot, you really like me and you really love me do I love you. To which I got a strong verbal warning from Anthony along the lines of she's my little sister, do not take advantage of her or get with her. She's not to be screwed around cuz I won't hesitate to hurt you," says Troy**_

"_**So there's the warning now you can be scared," says Gabriella**_

"_**Especially since I still love you but Anthony packs a punch," says Troy**_

"_**Troy we're over you have a girlfriend you can't say things to me like that," says Gabriella**_

"_**What is going on?" asks a voice**_

"_**Hey Niki," says Troy  
>"Are you sleeping with her?" asks Niki<strong>_

"_**Does it look like I'm sleeping with her?" asks Troy**_

"_**I can't believe you're cheating on me we're so over," says Niki leaving the house**_

"_**Aren't you going to go after her tell her the truth?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Nope she's my 5th girlfriend in 2 weeks. I compare all to you and none compete," says Troy leaving the room**_

_**Gabriella sits there for a minute contemplating what Troy said.**_

"_**By the way take the aspirin it'll help," says Troy popping his head back round the door before disappearing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please<strong>_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**As he enter the house Troy could a hear a torrent of giggles coming from the lounge. Gabriella's giggles to be precise, Tommy must be over.**_

_**Now you're all wondering what the heck. Aren't you. You are I know you are.**_

_**Tommy is Gabriella's boyfriend. TOMMY NO I hear you cry WHY NOT TROY. Because just not (I'm evil I know have patience dear readers :-P)**_

_**Gabriella heard a door slam upstairs Troy was home and he was angry he heard her giggles.**_

_**She knew she caused him pain but he caused her pain also he always had some new bimbo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later.<strong>_

"_**Gabriella I've seen the way you look at him it's obvious," says Tommy**_

"_**Tommy, Troy is my brother's best friend he's off limits I don't like him," says Gabriella**_

"_**Gabs you may say that but I've seen the looks and he looks at you the same," says Tommy**_

"_**I don't like him," says Gabriella**_

"_**You can deny it but I can't be with you when I'm clearly the rebound guy from him," says Tommy getting up and walking out of the house.**_

_**Troy comes in a few minutes later and sits next to Gabriella on the sofa.**_

"_**Just seen your boyfriend. He looked down you two had a fight?" asks Troy**_

_**Gabriella looks up and Troy can see the tear tracks on her face.**_

"_**Brie what happened?" asks Troy pulling her into a hug**_

"_**Why would you care?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Because I care about you," says Troy**_

"_**He broke up with me," whispers Gabriella**_

"_**Well he's an idiot," says Troy**_

"_**Why do you say that?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**To be breaking up with you any guy would be you're a fantastic girl to be with, you're cute, smart and funny. Guys can have a good time with you and your just very good company," says Troy**__**  
>"Than you're an idiot," says Gabriella smiling<strong>_

"_**You find that amusing do you?" asks Troy a mischievous glint in his eye**_

"_**No, no tickling," shouts Gabriella trying to get out of Troy's grasps before he can start to administer his tickle attack on her.**_

"_**Troy I'm not in the mood to be tickle I just got dumped," says Gabriella**_

"_**What was his reason?" asks Troy**_

"_**I'm not over you," answers Gabriella**_

_**Troy is silent.**_

"_**And he said I was in denial because I am saying I'm not," says Gabriella**_

"_**Do you want some ice cream?" asks Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods.**_

_**And Troy moves off the couch with Gabriella in house and walks though to the kitchen.**_

"_**Troy put me down," laughs Gabriella**_

"_**Ok," says Troy setting her down on the counter and turning round to get the ice cream out of the freezer. As Troy gets the ice cream out of the bottom door his jeans shift downwards showing a strip of boxer but also clinging to his butt.**_

"_**Are you checking me out Montez?" asks Troy**_

_**Gabriella shakes her head.**_

"_**I think you are," says Troy moving forwards and placing the ice cream on the counter.**_

_**Gabriella shakes her head again not looking at me.**_

"_**Then look up and say no," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella looks up and is meet by those beautiful dreamy cobalt eyes. "N n n n," stutters Gabriella her gaze landing on his lips.**_

"_**What's that?" asks Troy**_

"_**No," says Gabriella looking at her lap**_

"_**You weren't looking at me," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella looks up "N n n n," she stutters again**_

"_**Try again," says Troy as he stands in between her legs, his breathe tickling her ear.**_

_**She looks up and finds there lips are inches apart and if she was to tilt her head to the right they would meet.**_

_**They stare at each other for what seems an eternity until Troy crashes his lips on Gabriella's.**_

_**As the kiss goes on Gabriella wraps her arms and legs around Troy bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.**_

_**Troy pulls back and Gabriella whimpers her eyes still closed and then she gasps as he starts to kiss down her neck. Then the inevitable happens the front door slams open and closed and the two pull back quickly fixing there outfits as footsteps draw near and near.**_

_**Troy hastily grabs two spoons out a door and another carton of ice cream from the freezer and they tuck in just as Anthony reaches the kitchen doorway.**_

"_**What's going on?" asks Anthony**_

"_**Just eating some ice cream," says Gabriella**_

_**Troy smirks at Gabriella over his ice cream.**_

"_**Stop it," she mouths with a smile.**_

"_**You know you like it," he mouths back**_

_**Gabriella giggles.**_

_**Anthony gives her a strange look.**_

"_**It's cold," she says**_

"_**Good save," mouths Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods and leaves the kitchen with her ice cream.**_

"_**What's the ice cream about?" asks Anthony**_

"_**Tommy just broke up with her," says Troy**_

"_**Is she ok?" asks Anthony**_

"_**I think so," says Troy**_

"_**Want me to go find out?" he asks**_

"_**I'll go," says Anthony**_

"_**You ok sis?" asks Anthony as he enters Gabriella's room finding her curled up on her bed with her ice cream and a rom com.**_

"_**Troy told you?" asks Gabriella**_

_**Anthony nods.**_

"_**Fine," says Gabriella bursting into tears.**_

_**Anthony leaves the room unsure what to do with his emotional sister.**_

_**Minutes later Troy enters the room and wraps Gabriella in a strong embrace so as to calm her down.**_

_**Eventually she has stopped sobbing and shaking, Troy can hear her shallow breathing indicating she is asleep.**_

_**Anthony pokes his head around the door.**_

"_**She ok?" he asks**_

"_**Ssshhh," says Troy indicating to Gabriella's sleeping form.**_

"_**Look like you're stuck there for the night," says Anthony leaving the doorway.**_

"_**Yeah," replies Troy "And I don't care," he thinks**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The music was pounding and infiltrating Troy's thoughts of the brunette beauty who had once again taken over his thoughts but truth be told she had never left them. The same beauty who was now in his line of vision across the crowed room.**_

"_**What the hell is Gabriella doing here?" asks Anthony**_

"_**Must off come with some friends," says Troy still looking at her. "Come on Anthony she is old enough to look after herself," he adds**_

_**Anthony glares at him and walks off.**_

_**Troy takes this opportunity to make his way though the crowed club and sneak up on Gabriella lightly placing his hands on her waist making her jump.**_

"_**Troy!" she exclaims**_

_**Troy grins and presses a kiss to her cheek before moving his mouth to whisper in her ear.**_

"_**Your brother is furious but I think I put him off,"**_

_**Gabriella leans back in Troy's embrace." What did you say?" she asks**_

"_**You're older enough to look after yourself," he replies**_

"_**What did he say to that?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**He glared and walked off but come on you are I mean you've got yourself a boyfriend," says Troy**_

"_**Boyfriend hmm is that what we are?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Hmm," says Troy**_

"_**Looks like I've got myself a boyfriend," smiles Gabriela leaning backwards to capture Troy's incoming lips with hers.**_

_**Gabriella breaks away from Troy's lips as she begins to recognise the new beat. "Oh! This is my favourite song! Do you want to dance?" she asks excitedly?**_

_**Troy chuckles at his over excited girlfriend and lets her drag him to the floor. Forgetting Anthony is still in the club Troy begins to dance with the same carefree abandon as Gabriella.**_

_**Later on Troy and Gabriella have taken a break from dancing and are sharing a glass of coke in a quiet part of the club snuggled in one of the booths.**_

_**Gabriella eyelids are beginning to drop and Troy sneakily checks the time on his watch. Midnight.**_

"_**I think it's time for the princess to go home," whispers Troy into Gabriella's ear as he nuzzles her neck.**_

"_**No," whines Gabriella**_

"_**Brie you shattered," says Troy**_

"_**One more dance," pleads Gabriella**_

"_**One," comprises Troy**_

_**One turns into ten and ten turns into another coke break which turns into two more dances and to 2am.**_

"_**Brie come on," says Troy**_

_**Gabriella nods sleepily against Troy's chest and allows her boyfriend to lead her out of the club and to Troy's car.**_

_**The ride home is silent and when Troy looks across to see why, he sees Gabriella is asleep her head resting against the window, a peaceful smile on her face.**_

_**Once home Troy gently scoops Gabriella up into his arms and carries to bed before getting himself ready and then waking Gabriella so she can get ready for bed which she does sleepily. Once that is done Troy and Gabriella snuggle up in bed. Anthony hasn't come home and there enjoying being back together even if there about to go to sleep.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Gabriella has a brother Anthony. Anthony has a friend Troy. How do the 3 connect? Brother's best friend yeah. Best friend's sister yeah or maybe Troy & Gabriella are together behind Anthony's back. Bingo you got see how they do it & how it started.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_It has been a week since the night in the club and Troy and Gabriella have spent every night together in either's bed sleeping peacefully sand fitfully._

_Troy was always the first one up but when they were in Gabriella's room, he would also be out of the as soon as he was awake. There was one thing he did know and that was Anthony could throw a solid punch. _

_Troy knew that they would have to come clean soon either that or get caught out._

_If that happened Troy was dead._

_However the likely hood of that happening was higher then coming clean as Troy and Gabriella were so loved up and so happy to be back together they forgot about Anthony in the midst of their times together especially when they got into one of their make out sessions._

_Troy just hoped that if Anthony caught them in that situation he would be able to convince Anthony that he would never nor had he ever forced Gabriella to go further than she was willing._

_However with Anthony getting involved and serious with his new girl he was hardly in._

_Which Troy and Gabriella were happy about because they could act like a couple in their own home and not be looking over there shoulders every second._

_Troy didn't know if Gabriella wanted to come clean, he just knew that Gabriella loved him as much as she loved him. But when the time comes does she love him enough to choose him over her brother._

"_Where do we stand?" asks Troy_

"_What do you mean?" asks Gabriella_

"_I mean the whole coming clean what do you want to do?" asks Troy_

"_We just go back together Troy let's no worry about that," whispers Gabriella raising up her head her lips searching for Troy's and Troy leans down and kisses her._

_The pair part moments later and are just in time to as the front door bangs shut._

"_Pasta?" asks Gabriella stepping away from Troy just in time._

"_Sure cheesy what do you want?" asks Troy  
>"Cheesy, with ham, peas and sweetcorn," says Gabriella<em>

"_Coming right up," says Troy turning to rifle though the cupboards for his ingredients and Gabriella turns to the freezer._

"_Don't make me any," comes a voice from the doorway_

_Troy turns to see Anthony and further down the hall can see Rebecca._

"_Going out?" asks Troy_

"_Yep see you tomorrow," says Anthony turning on his heal_

_The front door slams shut again and Troy and Gabriella prepare there meal for there own night in._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_It was the last public holiday in America. Anthony and Rebecca were away from Friday night to Monday night. And U of A was closed on the Friday._

_With Anthony away for four days Troy and Gabriella were effectively free. They could do what they pleased in the house._

_So you can image their surprise when Troy was hurled to the ground by Anthony on the Monday morning as he and Gabriella were involved in kiss in the kitchen._

_Flashback_

_Troy was making pancakes and Gabriella was chopping strawberries. But since her job took less time then Troy's. She was now sat on the kitchen counter._

_But of course when Troy turned round pancakes on plates. He saw Gabriella in a strappy top, short denim shorts with bare feet swinging her legs on the side of the counter._

_Putting the plates down her strode over and captured her lips and thus began their make out session._

_They didn't even hear the front door slam or Anthony shout he was back, as they were a little pre occupied._

_Troy was kissing up Gabriella neck and gently nipping it and creating a hickey on her sweet spot._

_The next second Troy was on the floor holding bloody nose and Anthony was stood in front of Gabriella sporting a scowl._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouts Anthony_

"_Dude what are you doing back?" asks Troy getting up to grab some kitchen roll for his nose_

"_Is that a I thought you were back tonight so I could continue to have my way with your sister?" asks Anthony_

"_No," says Troy_

"_Why don't I believe you?" asks Anthony_

"_Anthony Troy has been your best friend forever!" exclaims Gabriella hopping of the kitchen counter and heading over to Troy._

_Gabriella was roughly stopped by Anthony's arm._

"_That's before he made a move on you. Don't go near him Gabriella he only wants one thing," says Anthony_

"_No he doesn't," says Gabriella angrily pushing past her brother's arm._

"_How would you know?" asks Anthony_

"_Because we've been together for a while mate," says Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist_

"_How long?" asks Anthony_

"_Remember that evening I went to that club and you and Troy were there. And Troy said I was old enough to look after myself?" asks Gabriella_

"_Yeah," says Anthony nodding his head_

"_We got back together then," says Troy_

"_Back together?" asks Anthony_

"_Why don't we go sit in the lounge it's a long story," says Gabriella_

_Nodding Anthony heads that way and Troy and Gabriella follow behind._

_End of Flashback_

_And that is were they were now._

_Sat explaining everything from Paris, to the break up to the bowling to right then._

_Now they were in silence as Anthony was processing the information he had just been given._

"_I will never be ok with this. You gave me your word Troy and you broke it," says Anthony_

"_I love her dude," says Troy getting his feet "I would never hurt her," he adds_

"_Except you did those 3 weeks after apparently you broke up. She was distraught. She got drunk," says Anthony_

"_I was there. She broke up with me. You don't think I was hurting did you see how many girls I hooked up with in those 3 weeks," says Troy "I can't live without her," he adds_

"_It's true I love him too," says Gabriella getting to her feet_

"_I will never be ok with this no matter how much you too love each other," says Anthony walking out knocking Troy to the floor as he does so._

"_Troy!" exclaims Gabriella kneeling at her boyfriend's side._

"_I'm ok Brie," smiles Troy weakly_

"_Let me look at your nose," says Gabriella_

"_Gabriella I'm ok I deserve it anyway I did give him my word and I broke it," says Troy standing up_

"_Where are you going?" asks Gabriella_

"_I want to be alone Gabriella," says Troy walking out the room_

_Gabriella hears the front door slam and sees Troy walking down the path hands shoved in his pockets._

_She runs upstairs, throws herself on her bed and begins to sob._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_It had been two weeks since Anthony had found out about Troy and Gabriella and none of the trio had spoken a word to each other._

_The house was in silence, they came and went without a word. However they all kept a close eye on each other. And Troy began to fear Gabriella wasn't eating._

_He would cook his meals in the evenings and then leave some in a Tupperware on the side for Gabriella. But come morning it was still there._

_Anthony was always at Rachel's as he still wasn't able to look at Troy. So it was just Troy and Gabriella in silence._

"_Troy please talk to me," pleaded Gabriella_

_But Troy never said a word._

_The meals thing went on for a week before Gabriella cooked something for Troy and Barbeque Chicken Melt. The chicken had bacon wrapped around it then it was cooked in the oven for 30 minutes before having barbeque sauce poured and over and grated cheese before it went back in the oven till the cheese had melted._

_She served it with a salad of lettuce, cucumber, springs onions and radish and homemade wedges. She left the dish on the counter and took hers upstairs._

_Half an hour later Troy appeared at her door._

"_The chicken was a teasy bit dry but it was really good," he said_

"_It's a piece offering," said Gabriella_

"_You've done nothing wrong I'm the idiot who stopped talking to you for what reason now I don't know will you forgive me?" asked Troy_

"_There's nothing to forgive," said Gabriella wrapping her arms round Troy_

_Troy lowered his lips to Gabriella's and the world faded away._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Secret Romance with Troy Bolton  
>Check my profile for updates<strong>_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Gabriella," called a voice

Gabriella looked up from where she was lounging on her bed to see her brother, Anthony, stood in her door way.

"Can I come in?" he asked

Gabriella nodded.

He came in and sat next to her.

"I've just been speaking to Troy. And he really loves you," he said  
>"I know," said Gabriella<p>

"I've realized I was a bit harsh when I found out about you and Troy. Rebecca talked some sense into me and said if I wanted you two in my life I'd better fix it. And I do want you two in my life. So will you forgive?" asked Anthony

Gabriella nodded and is instantly pulled into her brother's arms.

In the door way troy watched the family reunion and smiled as the siblings reunited. He could now be with the love of his life with his best friends blessing.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
